Going Under: A Hollywood Undead Fanfic
by AvianAmericanLolitaDoll317
Summary: Ava Terrell is the sister of Jordan Terrell, one of Hollywood Undead's rappers. She meets him and his band and they go on tour. She falls in love with Da Kurlzz (Matt St. Clair), but secrets from her past dare to rip them apart. She also develops leukemia along the way. How will she and the band survive? And what the F is Deuce doing at HU's concerts? Rated M for content/lemons?
**A/N: hey muffins! Its been a while, I've realized this. Sorry... going through fits of writer's block, and when I do want to write, my laptop's dead (charger is also snapped at the small wire part). So yea. Anyways, I got the idea to do a tragedy/romance story because of another story I read about Hollywood Undead. Love them. So yea, follow Ava Terrell's story as she meets the band, finds her long lost brother and falls in love. Follow the twists and turns of the love she has and also of the chronic leukemia she's developed. I hope you enjoy. Laugh, cry, smile, frown, and sing along with me as I tell the tale of Ava Terrell. Btw, all ages are completely made up since I didn't follow Hollywood Undead's track of fame and their ages and albums and stuff, so if I mess up the order, sorry! I only recently feel in love with them! XD**

 **Ages:**

 **Charlie Scene/Jordan Terrell: 21**

 **The Punk Princess/Ava Terrell (you'll find out later): 19**

 **Da Kurlzz/Matt St. Clair: 20**

 **Danny/Danny Murillo: 23**

 **J Dog/Jorel Decker: 21**

 **Funny Man/Dylan Alvarez: 22**

 **Johnny 3 Tears/George Ragan: 22**

 **Elaina Dickinson (HU's album signer-chick): 26**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Undead (I wish! ;P). I do not own anything but Ava Terrell and the plot to the story. Baiiii.**

Ava's POV:

"Mom, why don't you ever talk about my dad?" I asked as we were making cookies. She smiled and replied, "He left before either of us knew you were in my tummy. He was a midnight fling for a week or two, so I never really knew much about them." My face fell and i sighed, pouring clumps of cookie batter on a sprayed pan. Mom set the oven and said, "i'm going to miss you." "I'll miss you too, Mom," I replied as I slid the pan into the oven.

"But you know how important this is to me," I continued. "I'm meeting my favorite band, Hollywood Undead, and since I won the contest, I'll be able to go on tour wit them. Don't worry, we can always Skype and Facebook." She nodded and hugged me. 12 minutes later, the oven beeped and we took out the fresh, homemade chocolate chip cookies. I scooped one up immediately, and could taste the chocolate melting in my mouth. I yelped as the bottom of the cookie burned my tongue and Mom laughed and said, "You'll be fine, just walk it off." This sent the both of us into a fit of giggles. We packaged up the rest of the cookies, leaving a few out, and put them in the fridge until tomorrow, when I would take them with me on my trip to the airport.

–––––––––––– Next Day ––––––––––––

"Bye, honey! I love you!" Mom hugged me tight and I replied, "I love you too, See you in a few months." She nodded sadly and then I picked up my luggage and made it to the airport doors. My luggage was strolled away and I boarded the plane. Seat 23A, beside a woman with a facial mask on and cucumbers on her eyes. She smiled as I sat down and said, "My name is Elaina, how about you?"

"Ava, Ava Terrell. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elaina." She smiled sweetly and put away her beauty supplies in the overhead carriers. 20 minutes later, she fell asleep peacefully. I nodded off soon after and dreamt of what LA would be like once I got there. Little did I know what waited in store for me.

–––––––––––– Page Break ––––––––––––

"Miss, it's time to go." I startled awake by the flight attendant and quickly collected my things. Elaina had already disappeared. I got off the plane, grabbed my luggage and quickly found a nice Jamaican man standing in a very nice suit, holding a sign that said 'Ava Terrell' on it. I smiled and walked over.

"You must be Ava. Welcome to LA. I'll take your luggage and then drive you right to the HQ of HU. My name is Bob, by the way." he chuckled a deep, rumbly laugh that made my breath catch and made shivers go down my spine. I smiled and replied, "Thank you. It's wonderful here, and I haven't even seen the city yet." he smiled and loaded my luggage into the limo (a _limo_!) and then we drove off.

25 minutes later, we arrived at a beautiful blue house with darker blue trim around the windows and a bright red door. He smiled. "This is it." He got out of the car (letting me out first) and then getting my luggage. He dropped it off at the door and I tipped him 100 dollars for his service. After his limo drove off, I lightly knocked on the door and waited.

I heard shouting from within and then a person yelling, "Danny, goddamn it, you know you don't have to–" The door swung open and the words cut off. "Knock." A man about medium height, brown-black hair, and a bandana around his neck opened the door. He also had on sunglasses and was totally shirtless. "Hey. You must be the contest winner. Ava Terrell, right?" I nodded and he continued. "Hey, I'm Jordan Terrell." I quirked an eyebrow and then realization struck both of us.

"OH MY GOD, JORDAN!" I yelled loudly as he scooped me up on his small porch and swung me around. Jordan is my brother and we haven't seen each other since he was 11 and I was 9. Soon, 5 other guys came down the stairs to stand in the foyer. Jordan rested me on the ground and announced, "Guys, meet my little sister, Ava. Ava, this is the guys." He pointed each one out and announced their names. I nodded, taking in everything he said. Then he dragged my luggage up the stairs (of course I helped) and he settled me in the guest bedroom.

"So, how are you liking LA so far?" Jordan asked. I shrugged, not saying much. I tend to get really, _really_ shy around new people. He chuckled. The one named Da Kurlzz, or Matt St. Clair came up and said, "Hey. Are you single?" I nodded slowly, a look of confusion, curiosity and wonder crossing my face briefly. He chuckled and said, "Just wondering." Then at Jordan, "Is she always this quiet?" He shook his head. "She gets shy around new people." Matt nodded, flashed me a smile (making me blush hardcore) and left the room.

I sighed and Jordan gave me a weird look. "Sorry... he scares me a little." "How so?" "He's tall as hell, his voice is deep as fuck and he is just so... I don't know." I shuddered, smiling, and Jordan nodded then left the room. I decided to wander a bit and explore. Currently, I was sitting at the island in the moderate sized kitchen. To the right is a blue archway to the moderately-sized living room and to the left is a staircase next to the mudroom. After the living room (if you cross through it to the other side) is a hallway with bedrooms and a few bathrooms. There's also a meditating/yoga/artistry room, and upstairs is more bathrooms and bedrooms and a gamer's room, which is also kind of a man cave.

Outside I soon realized there is a path that is lined with cherry and apple trees. I followed the path and found a small lake and a nice clearing next to it. The water sparkled and seeing as how it was hot as hell outside, I ran to the house, changed into my bathing suit and a cover up skirt and slipped out of the house soundlessly. I got back to the clearing and slipped off the cover up, leaving it lying in the grass. I slid off my Hawaiian patterned flip flops and slowly sunk my feet into the water. It was just the right temperature. I dived in and smiled inwardly as the water washed over me. I heard yelling from above the water but ignored it. Probably just the boys, coming to join me.

I continued swimming out into the lake, going slightly deeper. As I went to go up for air, something or someone grabbed my ankle and pulled. No, _yanked_ me downward. I kicked and kicked and resurfaced just long enough to scream. The others stood on the embankment, yelling for me to come closer. I was pulled back under the water. My lungs burned viciously and if I didn't get air soon, I feared I might drown. Terror kicked in and I kicked and screamed and resurfaced, gasping out water and trying desperately to breath. I heard a slight splash and then arms wrapped around me. I screamed more until I heard, "It's me. It's just me, you're okay! I've got you!" Matt pulled me back to the shoreline and I collapsed on the grass.

"What the _HELL_ were you thinking?" Jordan yelled suddenly. I could barely get a word out over the terror. "Hot as hell outside... saw a lake... just wanted to cool off..." My voice trailed off and I just sat on the ground shaking. I jumped slightly as Danny wrapped a light pink towel around me. Jordan said suddenly, "Haven't you heard of the legends about this lake? No one ever goes near it because it is said to be haunted by 20 or so women and little girls who were drowned by an insane murderer." I shuddered at the thought and just continued staring at nothing, going into absolute shock.

"Ava?" Matt said suddenly. "You.. you gonna be okay?" No answer. I couldn't speak right now if my life depended on it. ' _Avaaaaaaa_.' I heard a voice whistle my name through the trees. Wind picked up slowly. I screamed, got up and bolted for the house as fast as I could. I caught them all off guard and heard a couple of shouts of my name, but I ignored it. I ran back into the house and went straight to my room, slamming the door behind me. I changed quickly into my favorite pair of comfy blue leggings and a black (stretchy) shirt with long sleeves.

"Ava! Where'd you go?" Jordan's voice echoed through the house. I shuddered and burst into tears. I almost just died. _Died_. I vowed to never, _ever_ go back to that lake again. Not even the clearing. Maybe not even the trail. Soon, I heard footsteps pound up the stairs and a sight knocking. "Ava?" came Matt's voice through the door. I sniffled slightly and said, "Come in.." Matt slowly opened the door and asked, "You okay...?" I shook my head and he sat next to me on my bed, cradling me in his arms. I don't know why I let him, but it soothed me to think he cared. Not that he would...

"Shhhhh. It's going to be okay. You didn't know. You're okay. You're safe here. Jordan will protect you. So will I and everyone else. You know that." I nodded softly as he rocked me in his arms. I could hear his heartbeat and it was soothing me to sleep. "Please don't leave..." I whispered quietly. I swear I heard him reply, "I won't" before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short muffins! Also, sorry for any errors in spelling (please alert me of them). The errors would be from me typing this so quickly because I didn't want to forget it before I could write it down. Personally, I love how it came out, but please tell me if I should continue or if this is just going to be a one shot. Also, if you liked, follow/favorite me and/or the story, review (PLEEEASEEEE) and show your friends, because I love writing creepy stories for others to read. Kisses, baiii!**

 **Love,**

 **Ava 3 ;D**


End file.
